This invention relates to cargo hooks for releasably transporting loads, and more particularly to a cargo hook mounted on a helicopter or the like and having integrated therewith a scale for weighing the load carried by the hook.
Certain types of helicopters, such as the Black Hawk of Sikorsky Aircraft, utilize a cargo hook which is incorporated in an elongated body having opposite end trunnions which are supported in fore and aft bearings mounted on the framework of the helicopter. The cargo hook and body assembly thus is allowed to swing about an axis that is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the helicopter. Because of the limitation of space and various functional considerations, this type of cargo hook does not allow employment of conventional load cell weighing systems.